Surgical planning software is available that can assist in the planning of a surgical procedure, such as an incision, for altering an anatomical structure. Examples of such software include:
Onyx Ceph 2.5 software
FYI Technologies, Dr. Ceph.
ElleSoft.com, Lightning Ceph
αHAL Software Viewbox 3.1
SimPlant CMF
The above examples relate to the cranial bone, in particular the jawbone and facial bones. In such surgical planning software, anatomical landmarks representing typical positions and/or areas for the respective anatomical structure, e.g., a depression, opening and/or a protrusion, are input by the operator (surgeon). Anatomical landmarks are in particular concise formations on a bony or soft-tissue (skin) surface, such as cusps, edges, openings and depressions. Typically, anatomical landmarks are provided in the anatomical structure for muscular attachments, vascular canals, neural canals, etc. Such anatomical landmarks can be displayed using computer tomography (CT) recordings, magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) recordings, x-ray recordings or other diagnostic imaging methods. In the software examples mentioned above, the anatomical landmarks are manually input and can be shown in the diagnostic data of the anatomical structure. The software can display the anatomical structures in two-dimensional or three-dimensional images (models). In these two-dimensional or three-dimensional images, the position of the landmarks can be defined with the aid of operator input. The spatial relationship between these landmarks (e.g., distances, angles, common planes) then can be assessed by the operator by means of a measuring software, for example by means of digital templates, wherein reference is made here, for example, to general standards of harmony (e.g., cosmetic surgery) or to other spatial relationships regarded as being ideal (e.g., relationships between the hip cavity and the femoral head or between the upper and lower jaw).